1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium with a recording layer having a concavo-convex pattern and to a magnetic recording device including the magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, magnetic recording media such as hard discs have been frequently used as recording media for computers or the like. Recently, the magnetic recording media which have a large storage capacity have also received attention as recording media, e.g., for domestic electric appliances, cellular phones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants).
As the magnetic recording media have been widely used, there is an increasing demand for such a magnetic recording medium that requires reduced power consumption for recording operations. In addition, although attempts have been made one after another to improve the areal density of the magnetic recording medium, there is still an increasing demand for further improved areal densities because of requirements for further reduction in size and increase in storage capacity.
Conventionally, the magnetic recording medium has been improved in areal density, e.g., by reducing the size of constituent magnetic particles of the recording layer, refining the materials thereof, and increasing the level of the micro-machining of heads. However, problems such as side-fringes or crosstalk resulting from the limitation of the machining of heads or the spreading of magnetic fields have come to the surface, so that the conventional ways of improving the areal density have reached their limits.
In contrast to this, several magnetic recording media have been suggested as candidates for the magnetic recording medium that can further improve the areal density. The media include discrete track media or patterned media which have the recording layer having a concavo-convex pattern (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-97419).
The recording layer having a concavo-convex pattern makes it easier for a recording magnetic field from a magnetic head to concentrate on the convex portions that are designed to serve as a recording area. This allows for reducing a recording current flowing through the magnetic head for generating the recording magnetic field, thereby reducing power consumption.
Furthermore, the convex portions or recording areas being spaced apart from each other possibly prevent information from being recorded onto adjacent recording areas and cause crosstalk to unlikely occur, thereby allowing for improving the areal density.
However, the demands for further reduction in size of recording devices and recording media and for increase in storage capacity know no limits. Even the discrete track media and the patterned media designed to improve the areal density by patterning the recording layer to have a concavo-convex pattern are also required to provide still further improved areal densities and reduced power consumption for recording operations.